Harry Potter and the Enchanted Forest
by Caelestis Carmen
Summary: Um...a Harry Potter/Enchanted Forest Chronicles crossover created out of boredom. Eventually it may develop a plot, but don't count on it. -_-' PG for future chapters.


Okay: I don't feel like checking out the fourth Enchanted Forest Chronicles book just to get my facts straight, so the only character from it is Suz. Besides, Daystar's annoying. *ducks*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stood in front of the fire in the Griffindor Common Room. She was wearing a recently acquired white lab coat, some thick scientist goggles, and yellow rubber gloves. She was pouring some green liquid from a test tube into a bottle filled with something purple and bubbly.  
  
"Hermione?" asked a tired voice from the stairs. She looked up and saw her two best friends, Ron and Harry, standing there in their nightgowns.  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm just finishing up this experiment."  
  
"What's it for?" Harry asked.  
  
"It transports someone from one place to another," she replied. "At least, if all goes well, that's what will happen."  
  
Ron yawned and asked, "Why on earth would you stay up all night trying to figure out a POTION? And while we're at it, why not just use Floo Powder if you want to go someplace instantly? Or a Portkey? Or a broomstick, for crying out loud?!"  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno. For kicks?" she asked, semi-answering both questions. She looked into her bottle, which had turned orange. "Oh, good, that's what was supposed to happen. So now if I add..." she started muttering to herself. Ron and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
A little while later, she shouted, "YES! That's it! Now..." she grinned. "Now, it's time to test it!" She looked at the two boys, who looked at each other again, then started walking backwards up the stairs. "You big babies!" she muttered. "I'll try it myself!" She closed her eyes, took a sip, and...  
  
Disappeared.  
  
The two boys gasped simultaneously and rushed over by the lab table. There were two other identical bottles of...um...stuff, and, like idiots, they both took one and took experimental sips.  
  
They both disappeared and reappeared someplace else. "Whoa!" Ron said, looking around at his surroundings. "Harry? Are you still here? Hermione? Where are you guys?"  
  
Harry stepped out from behind a huge tree. Like, a HUGE tree. It was about as big around as Dudley, and about as tall as the North Tower at Hogwarts. Hermione, too, stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"We're here," said the latter, removing her big, dorky goggles. "The question is..."  
  
"Where IS here?" Harry finished for her, adjusting his glasses.  
  
They all nodded solemnly.  
  
"Are you all lost?" asked a voice. They looked to the left. They looked to the right. They looked up. And they looked down. There, they finally saw a little gold lizard.  
  
"Um...yeah, I guess you could say that," Hermione said timidly. She wasn't very used to talking to small reptiles, but hey, for all she knew, the potion had just gotten her really, really high and/or drunk, and this was all just a potion-induced dream, so she might as well play along.  
  
"You are? Yes, you really are! How exclusively distressing," the lizard replied. "That is, assuming you don't want to be lost?" it added.  
  
"Erm...no. We don't," Harry told it.  
  
"You don't? No, I suppose you don't. How very unfortunate. Would you like some advice?" It hurried on, not awaiting an answer. "My advice is to follow the creek till you see a house with blue catnip growing. Go in and knock on the door, or else ask one of the cats to get Morwen for you. She may be able to help you, you know."  
  
"Um, technically, we don't know," Ron pointed out.  
  
The gold lizard glared at him. "That was very rude," it told him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron said sincerely.  
  
"You are? Why, yes, you really are! How extraordinarily refreshing. Well, anyway, I suppose I shall see you later. Good-bye!" The lizard scampered away, disappearing from view.  
  
"Well, that was weird," Harry said. "Should we follow its advice?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "What have we got to lose?" she asked. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
None of these characters belong to me. They belong to various authors, publishing companies, and movie-making companies. Okay, then? Okay. Bai-bai now! 


End file.
